In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 850,582 filed Nov. 11, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,160 which issued on Mar. 20, 1979 entitled Doweling Jig, a simple and accurate method is disclosed which utilizes such a jig for drilling precision holes in a flat surface for the purpose of joining with dowels an edge or end of a workpiece in a right angle relationship to that surface. This is a makeshift arrangement that needed improvement from the standpoint that a new guide is necessary each time a change is made in position or size of the dowel holes. Although other makeshift arrangements have been utilized for making this type of joining, none are known to accomplish it in a simple manner. Prior use of a template in conjunction with a doweling jig for performing this function was not revealed in prior art. The doweling boring gauge shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,871 pertains to a right angle joining of an edge or end of one workpiece with a flat surface of another. This doweling boring gauge is constructed with a clamping arrangement and used with an accessory clamp, each having a spacing bar for holding the two workpieces parallel and apart while drilling mating dowel holes in the edge or end of one piece and in the face of the flat surface before moving the gauge to the next drilling position. Three matched sets of fixed position drill bushings for drilling holes 1/4, 5/16 and 3/8 (all inches) diameter permit choosing the size appropriate to the thickness of the piece for edge drilling.
The doweling boring gauge of U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,871 confines a right angle doweled joining of an edge or end of a workpiece with the flat surface of another piece to a single position in which the guiding side of the perpendicular piece is flush with an edge of the flat surface and forms an outside right angle. Handling of the pieces is cumbersome since they must first be arranged in the position of their joining and then reversed for clamping and drilling. Prior to drilling the first pair of matching holes through the corresponding bushings selected, the piece must be carefully checked to make certain that the boards are squarely seated in the clamps and that they line up exactly. For the second pair of holes, the jig is moved along the workpieces and reclamped; making certain the boards are still squarely seated and in line. These steps are repeated with each repositioning of the jig. At about the halfway mark, the accessory clamp has to be moved to support the workpieces at the opposite end.